


Someone To Hold In The Night (Sex Optional)

by tielan



Series: Not A Tame Lion [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She expects it to be fast - wham, bam, thank-you, ma'am. She should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Hold In The Night (Sex Optional)

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle XI: Sanctuary, Kate/Will, deny

The first time is in Mumbai. Kate gets into her room, ready for bed and finds Will already there. She should kick him out, but she doesn't. He's not looking for sex, just for physical contact when the nightmares come.

It's not nightmares that Kate ends up having, but the tremble in Will's voice when he comments about waking up to find her riding his thigh is laughter. "I like it."

"You like climbing into someone's bed for comfort and waking up to being dry-humped?"

"Sometimes. Depends on the someone."

Kate catches her breath when his hands slide up inside her shirt, long fingered and terrifyingly tender with her.

Things go on from there.

She expects it to be fast - wham, bam, thankyou, ma'am. She should know better. Will takes his time, like she's a feast and he's going to savour it. Usually, she'd take him her way - fast and hard. Since he's the one who had the near-death experience that day, she lets him set the pace. And aches and burns and writhes and begs until she's raw and hoarse.

When Kate wakes up in the morning, he's sleeping like a baby. She slides out of bed without waking him, shoves her stuff into her suitcase, and heads off to see her mom.

It's not running away. She's got responsibilities elsewhere, too.


End file.
